Celebratory Drink
by Mitzia
Summary: Akihiko hasn't touched Misaki in a month due to his job preparations. Once he gets the job, he will have to make up for lost time. After getting out the wine, Akihiko had no idea what his little Misaki was like drunk! One Shot! Warning: Yaoi Lemon!


Akihiko wanted nothing more than to please his young lover, Misaki. Every time he tries, Misaki always refuses, verbally at least. In the past month, he had to restrain himself so the teen could get ready for his job at the Marukawa Publishing house. If that was what Misaki truly want, he would simply comply. Since he went a month without touching him, Akihiko knew when the rule was lifted, he would have to make up for lost time.

Misaki arrived home after going to the post office for their mail. Akihiko greeted him and noticed a small drop of water threatening to come out of his young lover's eyes. He looked at the mail in Misaki's hand and saw an envelope torn open.

"Misaki, how is it?" he asked.

"I-I…I got the job!" Misaki said and collapsed on the floor, whimpering. Akihiko stared at Misaki with wide eyes. He was so proud of Misaki at that moment. Marukawa was pretty difficult to get into. Not for him, of course, but someone like Misaki would have been lucky to pass the first test, let alone the three that is required.

Akihiko bent down and ruffled Misaki's chocolate locks with his large cold hands. Misaki looked up and his boyfriend took the chance to capture his lips with his. It was just a tender and short kiss, but his face was redder than a tomato.

"We'll have to celebrate then," Akihiko said in a low and seductive voice. Misaki blushed more and stood up. He put the rest of the unopened mail on the table by the wall and walked into the kitchen with the perverted rabbit right behind.

"What should I make for dinner, Usagi-san?" the brunette asked. He got no response and looked over his shoulder to see Akihiko opening a cabinet next to the refrigerator. He pulled out a green bottle full of some sort of liquid and two wine glasses. Misaki had no idea what was up there since his height prevented him from reaching any of the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked, watching his lover walk into the living room and setting the bottle on the table.

"I told we would celebrate. What kind of celebration would this be if I had you cook?" Akihiko asked.

"But I'm perfectly fine with coo-"

"Misaki, come and celebrate. We can eat later," the rabbit interrupted. He smirked at the boy as he slowly walked over to the couch, not knowing what his lover had in store for him.

"Good boy," Akihiko praised and poured the contents of the green bottle into the glasses. The liquid was a pretty purple color or perhaps it was pink. The brunette couldn't figure out which it was. When Akihiko finished filling the glasses almost to the rim, Misaki finally figured out what the drink was.

"Usagi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we drinking wine?"

"I told you already, Misaki. We're celebrating."

"I don't know if I can drink this. I've never had wine like this before."

"Well there's a first for everything." There was a bit of silence afterwards. Akihiko drank the wine as if it were water. Watching the older man, Misaki reluctantly took the glass in his slightly shaking hands and brought it to his lips, allowing only a few drops in in case he didn't like the flavor.

Akihiko carefully examined the emerald eyes as they widened. His amethyst eyes quickly glanced at the glass that was now emptying at a moderate pace.

Misaki stopped drinking to get some air.

"How is it?" Akihiko inquired curiously.

"It's really good," Misaki said, before finishing the small amount that was left in the glass.

"Have some more," the rabbit said as he took the teen's glass and filled it with wine again. He added a little more to his before setting the bottle on the table again.

For the next twenty minutes, Akihiko slowly drank his wine and carefully observed Misaki as he drank glass after glass of his. His face became red and his upper body started to sway a bit.

"Are you okay?" Akihiko asked. Misaki looked up, seeming to come out of a daze and smiled.

"Ushagi-shan, why are you sho far away?" Misaki slurred. He quickly stood up and wobbled over to the other couch and plopped down beside his lover.

"Are you drunk, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, surprise and curiosity evident in his voice. Misaki looked up at his lover's face, eyes squinting.

"How should I know?" he hiccupped. He drank another glass of wine and leaned against Usagi-san's arm. Misaki stretched out his arms and yawned. His arms then found their way around the silverette's neck. Akihiko looked at the teen and saw a smile on his red face.

"Why don't we do this more often, hmm? So relaxing," Misaki said, snuggling into the embrace.

Akihiko had no idea what kind of drunk Misaki was. There were a few different types of drunk that the rabbit knew of; the weepy, hysterical drunk, the angry drunk, the stripper drunk, the giggly drunk, and the needy drunk. By the way Misaki was acting, he was a mixture of the giggly drunk and the needy drunk.

"Aren't you hot, all dwessed up like that," Misaki asked. Akihiko snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the cute pair of emeralds staring at him. They were glazed and he could see something overly familiar in them.

Lust.

"Not particularly," he replied. The brunette started laughing his head off like the novelist wrote the best joke in mankind.

"Don't wie Ushagi-shan," he slurred. He let go of the author's arm and swung his right leg over both of the rabbits so they were in between his legs.

His small hands undid the yellow tie and threw it over the couch. Akihiko couldn't help but be amazed by his young lover's brave actions. The rabbit took off the vest himself and Misaki smiled. He began to unbutton his lilac shirt and rested his head on his shoulder. Maybe Misaki was a reverse stripper drunk. Akihiko let out a chuckle.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just surprised. You've never been like this, ever," he remarked.

"You never gave me a chanshe to! I can do a lot of the shtuff you do, Ushagi-shan!" Misaki yelled. A smirk made its way to the author's handsome face.

"Oh? Please demonstrate," he said. He couldn't let such a perfect opportunity like this slip away. Of course he'd do his best to see what kind of sex beast was kept hidden under the boy's innocent facade.

Misaki started giggling again and threw his arms around Akihiko's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouth, fighting for dominance. Misaki pulled away and pushed the shirt down to the author's elbows, letting his broad chest meet the outside world.

The teen rubbed his hands up and down the lean torso and sucked on the neck of the one he loved. He always had his sides tickled before they went 'all the way' so it would probably make Akihiko happy.

He could hear Akihiko's breath quickening as he sucked. He bit the smooth skin a little bit to make his mark. Even though he wouldn't say it, he didn't want anyone else touching his bunny.

Misaki stopped sucking and looked at the red bruise that was developing before him. He looked at the amethyst eyes and kissed the lush lips again. "You're mine," he whispered. He leaned against the man relaxed his body. His hips fell slightly and he felt something hard poking down below. He let out a very quiet moan at the contact.

He looked at the author once more. "Ushagi-shan needs help, doeshn't he?" he snickered.

Misaki got off of the author's lap and got on his knees in front of him. His hands unzipped the author's pants and tried pulling them down, but had trouble. Akihiko noticed this and stood up, watching the teen's actions carefully.

He pulled down the pants and stared at the bulge developing inside his white boxers. Misaki licked his lips and massaged the bump with his hand, earning a low groan from his lover. Pre-cum stained the front of the cloth and Misaki ran his tongue on the moist fabric.

Misaki then pulled down the boxers, letting Akihiko's erection pop out. The teen smiled and held the hard member in his small hands, moving them up and down. His small, hot tongue licked the slit, cleaning his lover's cock, but the more he did so, the more juices came out.

He engulfed the head in his mouth, bobbing his head and cleaning the underside. Misaki's eyes looked met Akihiko's just barely.

Akihiko had never received a blow job from Misaki, nor did he think he ever would. He hoped that every time he went down on Misaki, he felt the same.

Misaki released the shaft with a quiet pop and rubbed the slit with his thumb, smirking at his lover. "I thought you said you weren't hot, Usagi-san?" he snickered.

Akihiko lifted Misaki up on the couch and crouched over him, locking lips with his precious lover. "Aren't you?" he asked.

Usami unzipped Misaki's jacket and threw it across the room, followed by his shirt, pants, and boxers. The rabbit looked at his boyfriend as if he were a delicious piece of meat, begging to be eaten. He kissed him again and used both of his thumbs to caress Misaki's sensitive nipples, earning loud and arousing moans.

He lowered himself so that he could suck on one of the pink peaks. His right hand traveled down to his lover's throbbing member, pumping it and rubbing the head.

"Ushagi-shan, I'm gonna cu-ah!" Misaki said. Akihiko chuckled and stop his movements. He positioned his hard member near Misaki's small hole, awaiting for him to relax.

"No, Ushagi-shan," Misaki said. Akihiko smiled and grabbed the teen's dick again.

"You want me to stop even though you're like this down here?" he snickered.

"Mm, I didn't mean to stop. Just not this position," Misaki said. Akihiko's eyes widened and Misaki sat up. He pushed the man on the couch so he was sitting again and straddled him. Misaki grabbed the hard shaft and slide onto it.

"Ah!" Misaki moaned as he slowly rocking his hips. The sensation was new since he had never been so lewd in his whole life.

Akihiko watched the young teen bouncing up and down on his cock in amazement. Never in his life did he think he would actually get to see Misaki like this. This was way better than any fantasy he came up with for his BL novels.

Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck after losing all the strength he had left. Akihiko grabbed the boy's slim hips and rocked his own. Misaki kept moving in the opposite direction his boyfriend did, causing Akihiko's tip to hit the teen's sweet spot everytime.

"Ushagi-sha-ah! Ngh!" Misaki moaned. He was close to his peak and Akihiko was too. Akihiko's pace began to speed up incredibly.

"I'm gonna-"

"Me too." Akihiko pumped Misaki again and kissed him again. Tongues were dancing and hands were caressing. Misaki reached his peak, shooting his cum on both of their stomachs while Akihiko filled the boy's insides with his love juices.

Akihiko pulled out of the boy and kissed him again.

"Ushagi-shan, I love you," Misaki said, hugging his lover again.

Akihiko's eyes widened in surprise. He smiled and kissed the boy again. "I love you, too." The two soon fell asleep on the couch, holding each other in a warm embrace.

The next morning, Misaki woke up with a major headache. "Ugh, what the hell happened?" he mumbled. He looked around and saw he was buck naked on the couch with different types of liquid substances everywhere. He saw Akihiko next to him, sleeping naked. Misaki saw the wine glasses and put two and two together. "He didn't!" he said. His words were a bit loud, waking up his lover and making his head hurt more.

"Hangover?" Akihiko asked, hugging the boy from behind.

"You got me drunk, didn't you?!" Misaki yelled, holding his head to try and stop the pain.

"Best decision of my life. You were amazing," Akihiko smirked. Misaki blushed and tried to remember what happened exactly. His blush intensified once he remembered all the things he did and said.

"Screw you!" Misaki yelled and ran into the bedroom to get on some clothes. Akihiko took a small sip of wine from the bottle and then kissed the side.

"Now I understand why people say wine is their best friend," he said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**My first lemon. Of course it had to be from Junjo Romantica! :D I'll tell you all something, reading tons of yaoi lemons and actually writing is completely different. I can't tell you how many times I freaked out when writing this...I don't think I was mentally prepared to write this...But it was still fun...Seriously. Other people that are super great at writing them make it look so freakin' easy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
